Me and my Friends in Akatsuki
by LittleMissHobbitFace
Summary: Me and my two guy friends go to the Naruto universe to become members of the Akatsuki. But everything is oddly the way I would want it to be. crappy summary, I know. just read!


**A whole crapload of A/N's: **Where we live is beeped out because I decided it to be so! **Titles of chapters **_emphasis/ or thoughts _**Zetsu's black half . **If you're going to review could you do me a favour and tell me weather or not Kaye's a Mary-sue? I'm not sure if she is. And by the way, I use flames for roasting weenies!!! One other thing… There is a Pein-Konan paring in this story, as well as a Sasori-Kaye pairing. And beware if you like Sasuke or Sakura…. Not exactly the story for you. Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Kaye's Introduction: **

Depression was at its maximum for Kaye as the fourth week of January began. She hadn't been able to see Everett at all during his stay. He was always with either Will, or the popular kids. And since Everett had moved, Will and her had stopped being friends. Their three-way best friendship had ceased to exist. That had been a year ago, in grade eight.

"Why me?" She groaned as she passed the skateboard park of _________. "Why, oh, _why _me!" a flash of red clouds caught her eye. She gasped and turned to look at the graffiti-filled ramp. There was nothing there now, nothing but black and blue and snow. "And now I'm _seeing _things! Things from Naruto!" She whined. She shook her dirty-blonde hair out of her eyes, and huffed. It always made her grumpy to remember how short her hair was. oblivious to the fact that she was no longer alone, she continued to whine to herself.

**Everett's Introduction: **

Everett sighed as he threw his bag in the corner of his room. He would not see his friends again for another year. And he hadn't even seen Kaye. That girl (Midget he and Will had always called her as a joke) and Will had been his first two friends. And so they had remained until he had moved.

"Everett!" His mom shouted. He grunted in reply. "I'm taking Ally to shop for clothes!" He grunted again. Walking into the living room, he plopped down on the couch and flipped through T.V. channels. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bit of green near the white wall. His coal black hair tumbled into his eyes, momentarily distracting him. When he looked, the green was gone.

"Hm, must've been a car or something." He said. Unable to shake off the creepy feeling he had, he left the house and walked to downtown ______.

**Will's Introduction:**

Only one thing occupied Will's mind; what the hell was wrong with him? All day he had seen flashes of orange, and once he had seen some red and black. Almost like some of Kaye's favourite characters from that one show, had on their cloaks.

"Bro, you okay?" His sister asked uncertainly. He nodded. Normally Monty Python made him laugh like crazy, but not tonight. He was too busy being freaked out. He ran his hands though his pale blond hair, still seriously disturbed. His heart sped up when he saw yet _another _flash of orange.

"Did you see-?" Will stopped himself. The answer had been "no" all day. Why would it change now? He was the only one seeing things.

"Maybe you should go to bed." His sister suggested. He nodded in agreement. Sleep was what he needed, he was probably just really tired. But, as he climbed into bed, he still had a feeling of unease about his 'hallucinations'.

**With the Akatsuki:**

"You are sure the timing is right Leader-Sama?" Itachi asked. Pein nodded.

"Yes. And what luck! They happened to know each other!" The rest of the Akatsuki nodded.

"Kisame, you will take the girl!" Pein ordered. Kisame nodded before disappearing. "Deidara, you take the blonde boy!" The same thing happened. "And Hidan. I want you to get the other boy." Hidan nodded and disappeared. "Everyone else!" They jumped at his sudden raise of voice. "You will make a room ready for them to meet in. Make it seem like we've kidnapped them for hostages and such, they musn't know why we took them at first!"

"Why not Leader-Sama?" Tobi asked (which was a very silly thing to do if you know who he really is). Pein showed his irritation.

"Because _Tobi_, we need them to re-kindle their friendship."

"Oh, now Tobi gets it!" Tobi said, jumping up and down. Sasori bashed him on the head harshly. (A/n _yes _Sasori is in the same story as Tobi. They're both just too awesome not to have!)

"Shut up Tobi." He grumbled as they walked into the room the others had started to prepare.

**Chapter One: Prisoners **

"Hm? where am I?" Everett whispered. This was most _definitely _not his bed. He turned his head to the right and gave a harsh jump.

"We were wondering when you'd wake up." Will and Kaye said together.

"I must say, I have to agree." A calm, cool voice said from behind them. They whipped around causing Kaye to nearly have a heart attack. Will and Everett's fear was nothing compared to it, since they had no Idea who the man standing in the doorway was.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-" Kaye stuttered, unable to speak. She squeaked and immediately clung to the boys on both sides of her.

"Who the _hell _are you, and what the fuck do you _want _with us?" Will asked.

"Um, Will, Everett?" Kaye whispered in a unusually high voice, when she noticed Pein shift to lean against the door frame, smirking. Both boys raised their eyebrows. "you shouldn't talk to him like that!" She whispered, unaware that Pein could hear. "He could want to _kill _us! We've got to treat him with respect. Sort-of. You know, not be blubbering babies, but not being… like… like… like Will just was!"

"So That's the blonde's name is it?" Pein asked. Kaye gave another squeak before the three teenagers gulped and nodded. "So what are your names?" He asked Everett and Kaye. Everett looked to Kaye and seemed to realise that she would not be able to speak.

"I'm Everett, and this is…" He paused and looked at her for another moment.

"Who's the girl?" Pein asked.

"Kaye." Everett sighed. Kaye gave him the teeniest of smiles.

"I see." Was all Pein said before leaving the room. Kaye gave an involuntary shudder before moving so that her back was against the wall. She was shocked that whoever had taken her had put her favourite _Protest The Hero _Sweater, that had once been her older brother's and was way too big for her, on her. That was unusually nice for someone in the Akatsuki to do.

"So what the hell do you think he wants with us?" Everett asked her. "You seem to know him Kaye." Kaye very slowly nodded.

"Um, _they _might want you two because you'd both make good ninja. As for me, maybe they need someone to cook for them and clean the base or something." Will and Everett burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" She snapped.

"_You, cleaning _and _cooking?_ Come on!" They both choked out. She sighed.

"How the _fuck _can you two be laughing?" she asked. They caught their breath and calmed each other down. There was silence between them for awhile before the big, heavy door opened. A certain puppet master came in, carrying food for them. Will noticed Kaye was hyperventilating and went over to gently rub her shoulder.

"Here," Sasori said, setting the tray down in the middle of the room. "You'll need your strength soon. I've been ordered to stay here until you've eaten it all." Kaye squeaked.

"What's your problem?" Everett asked her. Everyone in the room could hear her heart thudding rapidly in ribcage.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Us?" Kaye asked Sasori slowly, not meeting his eyes. Will walked over to kneel beside Everett. Comprehension showed on both their faces. She spoke like that when she was trying not to stutter.

"So she's got a crush on the guy, eh?" Will whispered to Everett, oblivious to Sasori hearing it (A/N: I don't know, pretend all the Akatsuki have really good hearing or something!). Sasori smirked before walking over to Kay and crouching down. With an even bigger smirk he whispered something in her ear before leaving the room.

"What happed to orders?" Will wondered as he took a bite of toast. Kaye shook her head, and shook so much that the boys were worried she might pass out.

"You okay?" Everett asked as he too took a bite out of his toast. Kaye thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Eat." Everett ordered. She mechanically ate the food, and curled up in a ball afterwards.

"Whoever they are, I'm gonna rip out their guts and gleefully choke them with them!" Will said violently. A girlish laugh came from one corner of the room.

"They _are _violent, Kakuzu owes me fifteen bucks." Konan said, stepping out of the shadows. Kaye squeaked again, causing Konan to laugh even more. "We're not going to hurt you guys." She stated. "We need you." Kaye waked over to sit between Will and Everett. "We're going to train you."

"Okaaaaay," Everett said. Kaye shakily got to her feet, and walked back to the wall where she seemed to be supporting herself.

"Is she okay?" Konan asked. Everett and Will shrugged.

"For her? It's a miracle that she can stand up. I think she's just in shock." Will explained. Konan nodded.

"SASORI!" She called to the hallway. The man who had whispered to Kaye before appeared. "Take the girl to her room, and show the boys theirs. They need sleep." Sasori nodded. When he moved towards Kaye, Everett rushed and beat him to it.

"_I'll _take her." He said in a protective, almost snarling way. Sasori shrugged and motioned for them to follow him. They walked through many hallways, and witnessed Deidara chasing Tobi, looking ready to blow him up.

"No Sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted, causing Will and Everett to laugh. Kaye gave a very weak giggle.

"Dude, seriously, what the _hell _is wrong?" Will asked. "That chick said they're not going to kill us!" Sasori snorted when Will used the term 'chick'. Kaye gulped.

"Th-th-th-they know things… and w-w-where to find… people. P-p-p-people I couldn't stand to see h-h-hurt. And they know that you two would stick with me, because of my knowledge in th-th-this kind of situation." Kaye managed to stutter.

"HUH?" Both of the boys said. Sasori meanwhile, gave a short chuckle.

"Caught on quicker than I thought. And here I thought we were going to have to actually bring her here and hit her in front of you before you understood." Kaye stopped her supported walk and stood strong for the first time since entering the anime world. When she looked up, none of the three could see any of her previous fear, or shyness in her eyes.

"If any of you even _think _of hurting _one _single _fucking hair _on her head, I'll DESTROY him." She said very slowly and menacingly. Her hands shook, subconsciously creating dark purple chakra from her rage. Will and Everett's jaws dropped.

"What happened to respect?" Will asked. Kaye's hands shook even more, increasing the chakra.

"It's different now. That they would stoop so low…. It's not even _worth _our respect!" Kaye said coldly. Sasori chuckled before gently knocking her out and carrying her bridal style.

"She's got guts, chakra, and one _hell _of a temper, but she's gotta learn to play by Leader-Sama's rules." The boys glared at him darkly. "Oh she'll be fine. And as long as you co-operate, no one will get hurt." He said before they walked through two more hallways and Sasori motioning to them the room that they would share. At that moment, Kaye woke up again. She somehow got Sasori to let go of her (a jump or something), and Everett gave her support.

"Until _I _find out what's going on, _we _don't get separated." She stated to Sasori. He shrugged and disappeared off to the Akatsuki meeting. Slamming the door shut, Will turned to face his two friends.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

Chapter Two: Skill Search

"They refused to be separated." Sasori stated simply to Pein at the meeting. "The girl got angry and purple chakra built up in her hand, I knocked her out." Pein nodded.

"Good work. We've got to get them to co-operate for us in order for this to work. What about the boys?" Sasori shrugged.

"One of them, the sort of brownish-"

"Aboriginal, racist." Zetsu's (A/N: I dunno why he gets all defensive or how her knows that, but he does) white half corrected. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. His hand sort of turned green when he said he would help her walk. The pale one, was calm, and did not show what colour his chakra is."

"Well one things, for certain." Kakuzu said. "Those three definitely don't have normal chakra." Everyone else nodded.

"One more thing before we conclude." Pein said. "We can't afford for the girl to have to… take a few month break… from her training once we start. Therefore… no one is to… you get my point so I don't have to say it right?" Everyone except Tobi (And Konan because she was trying really hard not to laugh) nodded.

"What do you mean, Leader-Sama?" Tobi asked, coking his head.

"I'll explain to make this less…. Awkward for you." Konan whispered to Pein before walking over to Tobi and whispering something in his ear.

"EWWWW!" Tobi all but shouted, causing everyone else to laugh.

God knows how far awa- (Hidan glares) er, I mean, lemme just re-start that sentence. _Jashin _knows how far away, Will, Everett, and Kaye were having a meeting of their own.

"I say, we give them what they want!" Kaye said, slamming her fist on the desk. Will and Everett looked at each other uncertainly.

"But dude, what if want you to you know….er… what I mean is, what if they want you to give up your, er, ahem."

"Childhood innocence." Everett improvised. Kaye snorted.

"If it'd get us out of here, I'd sex it up with _all _of them!" She thought for a moment. "Except Konan, but something tells me she's not a lez anyway." The boys stared.

"What the _hell _happened to you since I left?" Everett asked in a slightly higher than normal voice. Kaye shrugged.

"I got both spiritually darker, but at the same time, stronger and more sure of myself. I even told Cara off for trying to tell me who to be." They boys continued to stare.

"Her face was _hilarious_." Will added. The heavy door opened and in walked Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi.

"We will be training you today. You will pay attention." Itachi said harshly. All three teenagers gulped.

"Oh shit." Will muttered as they were led to a large training area. Kaye slightly nodded with agreement. She too had the feeling that this was not good.

After many bruises Kaye managed to pin Itachi, ending their tai-jutsu training session. Everett meanwhile was having no luck with Kisame. So far, most of it had been strength exercise.

"Soon, you'll have a sword, just like mine." Kisame told him. Will, was going through the same thing as Everett, only Hidan was worse. He told Will that a scythe was not his weapon, but he still needed to be strong enough to withstand a heavy weapon.

"Wow. Even when I was going easy on you, you _still _took a long time to defeat me." Itachi said coldly. Kaye smirked.

"Suuuuure you were going easy on me." She said, rolling her eyes. In 2.5 seconds she found herself pinned against the wall, Itachi's hand at her throat. She struggled, but Itachi let go of his own accord… or so it seemed to her until she heard a mangled cry.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Will shouted, blasting Itachi away from Kaye with red chakra. Kaye landed on her knees, and gave a weak cough before standing up.

"I think they've had enough training for one day." Hidan said. Kisame nodded in agreement. "Bet the girl wants a shower." Hidan added with an evil grin.

"Hidan, remember Leader's orders." Hidan sighed.

"Yeah, your right. Besides, those kids would find a way to fucking _kill _me if they found out." He said. Kisame shrugged.

"Konan will probably make them clean themselves before they are taken into the presence of Leader again anyway." Hidan nodded.

"Okay, you little spazes, back to your rooms." Kaye rolled her eyes, and followed the boys to their room, instead of going to "her" room. Konan was waiting for them.

"You three must be clean before you can meet Pein again." She said, before handing them clothes, shoes, underwear and towels. She pointed them each to different bathrooms, and used shadow clones to wait for them to come out. When they were ready, Konan took them to see Pein.

Chapter Three: Meeting the Akatsuki 

"So you mean we're going to be the Akatsuki's secret weapon, strongest team?" Everett clarified.

"Precisely." Pein said with a nod. "And I've already told the others that they're not to…. Touch…. Er, Kaye. That's your name?" Kaye nodded. "yeah, not to touch Kaye."

"that dude with the long black hair, who looks like a chick slammed her against a wall." Will pointed out, misunderstanding what Pein meant by "touch". Everett and Kaye meanwhile, doubled over in fits of laughter, understood what Pein meant. Pein face palmed.

"w-w-we'll give him "the talk" later." Everett managed to stutter though his laughter.

"oooooh," Will gasped, caching on. "Oops. Sorry." He muttered sheepishly.

"And you probably shouldn't let Itachi hear you saying he looks like a chick!" Kaye added, somewhat calmer than Everett. She was still feeling uneasy about their situation. Pein handed them each a fully labelled map of the base, so that they wouldn't get lost.

"Your training begins at nine sharp every day but Sunday. It's really very silly but Hidan makes us all take Sunday off ."(A/N: I dunno if that's part of Jashinism, but in this story it is) The three smirked.

"Typical religious person." Kaye muttered under her breath.

"Anyway," Pein continued. "You best go to the TV room and get acquainted with the other members. It won't be the same three members training you every day. So it's best to go and learn about them all." Everett laughed.

"You kiddin?" He asked. "We got a walking talking anime encyclopaedia right here!" He exclaimed, pointing to Kaye. Kaye rolled her eyes.

"Everett, they're _nothing _like the Manga. The Manga Itachi would have tried to kill Will for blasting him." Everett rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Pein smiled (in a really creepy, not at all good way) as he watched them.

"You are dismissed." He said, having the feeling they'd be too scared to leave otherwise. After those words, the three headed off to the TV room.

"WILL YOU CHANGE THE FUCKING CHANNEL ALREADY? I'M FUCKING TIRED OF FUCKING EXPLOSIONS!" Will laughed.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be _good_ friends with that religious dude." Kay smirked.

"And I have the feeling I'm gonna annoy the hell out of him and there'll be nothing he can do about it because Pein knows how to kill him." She added.

"And I'll be with Kaye, annoying the shit out of that Itachi dude!" Everett added. Suddenly Kaye's face brightened up.

"And if I ever get the chance I'm killing Sakura!" Kaye said loudly, punching the air.

"HUH?!" Will and Everett asked in union. Kaye just laughed and shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." The boys nodded just as they entered the TV room. Hidan and Sasori were both stretched out on one of the couches. Deidara was sitting in a armchair, using Tobi as a footstool. Zetsu and Kakuzu were playing chess (Zetsu was winning). Kisame sat in the other armchair, and Itachi, Pein, and Konan were nowhere in sight. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, and Sasori were all staring at the big screen TV, which was playing a episode of myth busters. Sasori was also working on one of his puppets.

"Let's go sit on the other couch." Everett whispered to the other two, who nodded in agreement. Some of the members stared when they passed through the room to the couch, causing Kaye to blush. She was never a big fan of attention. Kaye and Everett sat down, leaving Will to claim the middle. He stretched out with his feet on Everett's lap, and his head on Kaye's. He put his arms behind his neck for comfort.

"Ah, this is better." He said in a irritating voice. Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Sasori were still staring at the three. Kaye and Everett looked at each other before roughly pushing Will off the couch, and stretching out so that he couldn't come back on. "Hey!" Will exclaimed. Everyone in the room was laughing. Which when you think about it, was really creepy in some of their cases.

"Typical Will. Even in a room full of S rank criminals he can make _everyone _laugh!" Kaye said. Everett nodded in agreement.

"And even better, we're helping him, just like we used to!" He added. Will scowled at the two before pushing both their feet off the couch and sitting down in the centre. Kaye and Everett looked at each other with raised eyebrows before plopping their feet on top of Will. Will sighed, but pursued the struggle for comfort no further.

"Do you three _ever_ sit still?" Kisame asked them.

"Nope."

"_Us, _you're joking."

"Nah, that's too boring."

"**Teenagers**." Zetsu's black half grunted. "Check-mate." His white half added to Kakuzu. Kakuzu swore loudly. Kaye giggled.

"This is gonna be fuuun! I won't have to watch my language every single damn second!" The room got quiet and everyone but Will stared at her in shock. "Yes I swear, so don't fucking treat me like a 'good little angel who always does what she's told'!" She Said in a contrary voice.

"Who the _hell _are you, and what have you done with sweet little Kaye?" Everett asked her. Kaye snorted.

"I'm not little miss 'sparkles and unicorns' anymore. Now I'm zombies ghosts and other really freaky things like that. I've stopped pretending to be a prep-face."

"How are ghosts freaky?" Hidan asked. Kaye reddened. Will and Everett scooted away, sensing an anger burst.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? Ask me again and I'll fucking rip you limb from limb, roast you on a pyre, dance on your ashes, and then feed you to cannibals on a remote island in the Caribbean!" The room became deathly silent.

"Wow, psycho chick." Sasori muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what our whole class called her." Will replied. Kaye sighed. She rarely liked to talk about this kind of thing.

"Don't they like, have _pills _for psycho people?" Kakuzu asked. Kaye closed her eyes and snapped her fingers in Will's direction.

"She doesn't like talking about this stuff." Will explained. "She's too young for any of the mental illnesses that make you like that, but they _did _try the meds. According to her, they didn't work. But lately she's been better at not having big emotional outbursts. " (A/N: I don't know what she has or anything… I just made it up)

"Imagine having to keep your emotions in check to make sure you don't accidentally kill anyone," Zetsu breathed. "**and I thought **_**I **_**had problems**!" Everett laughed.

"You're a split personality, and your problem is more visible." He pointed out. A loud thump echoed throughout the base. No one but the three rookies seemed to care, so everyone turned their attention back to the TV screen. No one seemed to notice, or care that Tobi had fallen asleep until Kaye looked down at the floor.

"I was _wondering _why he was so quiet!" She subconsciously declared loudly. Completely ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her, she settled back down.

Chapter Four: Settled in (three months later…)

With yet another angry shout, Kaye punched the ground with all her might, making her hole bigger. She was currently and what the Akatsuki liked to call her 'freak-out spot'. Where she could take out all her angry energy with out killing anyone. Pein had requested that the three teenagers kept a low profile until they completed their training. And they had complied nicely.

Kaye had kept her hair short, and was wearing her usual black shirt (Her Protest the hero sweater was on her bed, in the bedroom that she had finally started to use), blood red capris, and black sandals. Her hand created a fist, bunching up even more of her special purple chakra. With enough force to cause an earthquake for miles around, Kaye hit the ground yet again.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind her. Kaye's entire body froze. She had been waiting for a moment to face off to _the _Sasuke Uchiha ever since she had learned he was the reason her friend's anime crush died.

"No one _you _need to know, bastard-_Uchiha_!" Kaye snarled.

"Nobody talks to Sasuke like that!" Yet another familiar voice said. Kaye smirked as she swiftly dodged Sakura's attack. They were the post-Sasuke-being-an-asshole-and-leaving-The-Leaf-Village arc, meaning that this world was back in time from where the Manga was. It appeared Naruto and Kakashi were not with them, but Kaye knew them all too well. She would have to be cautious while killing these two.

"Kaye! Sens-" Everett stopped himself from finishing at the sight of Sakura and Sasuke. "_Mom_ wants you to come home." He recited the well-practiced lines. "You _know _you're not supposed to practise being a ninja!" Kaye winced when Everett accidentally caught her slightly injured left arm in a tight vice-grip.

"Dudes, c'mon, _mom _isn't feeling patient today!" Will called from over the hill. With a last longing look at Sakura and Sasuke, Kaye followed her friends back to the planned route, in case they were followed. After being sure they weren't followed, the three headed back to the outside training ground of the Akatsuki base.

"Feeling calmer?" Hidan asked with a smirk when the three returned. Everett grabbed his sword (Which resembled Samehada), Kaye grabbed her scythe (dark purple version of Hidan's with the bigger blades taking up more room and almost making it bigger than her), and Will grabbed his Axe (Which had a detachable blade on each end). Kisame shrugged.

"Take that as a yes." He said before picking up Samehada. Hidan and Kisame were currently working on weapons with the three. Since they had mastered chakra control, genjutsu and Taijutsu already, there was only their weapons and ninjutsu left to teach before they were ultimate weapons of mass destruction. Their learning ability when it came to jutsus was amazing, which was why they had already mastered what took most people years, in three months.

After another three Painful hours of training, the five showered and sat down to dinner with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Know what I just realised?" Everett asked. 'hn?' was the general reply.

"I turned fifteen today." Kaye and Will gasped.

"It's _April eighteenth _already?" Will nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Only two more weeks until our birthday!" Will said to Kaye, who nodded excitedly.

"and _then _next year, we'll be sixteen, and we can legally drive!" Kaye added jokingly. She knew that they would probably never get to drive a car. Well, legally anyway.

"You two have the _same _birthday?" Konan asked. Will and Kaye grinned at each other.

"Same hospital and everything!" Will replied. No one but Tobi said anything more. And even Tobi got the hint and shut up eventually. Although he might have also been knocked out when Will punched him over the head from irritation.

After supper, everyone went to their usual activities. Hidan went to do a ritual, Kakuzu went to scheme new ways to trick people out of their money, Pein and Konan went to have a private meeting with Tobi, Sasori worked on his puppets, Itachi went to take a nap, Zetsu went to his garden, and Deidara and Kisame watched TV. Everett and Will joined Deidara and Kisame, but Kaye went to watch Sasori. It interested her to watch him create, polish, and Paint his puppets.

"What should I name this one?" He asked her, holding the puppet up. Kaye shrugged.

"Bob? Jo? Fred? Billy-Bob-Fred-Jo?" She suggested. His smile was so small only someone with good eyes would have seen it.

"Be serious." He demanded. She shrugged again.

"I'm not creative when it comes to names." She half-apologized. "Especially Japanese ones." He snorted. Their awkward acquaintanceship was very rickety, especially when Sasori was taking his turn in training.

"Whatever." He muttered, pulling out a puppet that was ugly on purpose. "Any names for this one?" He asked. Kaye's face brightened.

"Sakura!" She suggested excitedly. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "You should probably go find Will, chances are he's going to interrupt Itachi's beauty nap again. And we all know what happens when he does _that_." Kaye nodded, knowing Sasori was really just making her leave so he could focus all his energy on making puppets. But stopping Will from waking Itachi up was probably a good idea anyway. Before she had the chance to move, there was a loud rumble.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Itachi shouted as he and Will zipped past the room.  
"Too late." Kaye sighed. "I'd better go and save his retarded ass." Sasori nodded. With another sigh Kaye ran down the hallway, listening to the screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!" A bloody Hidan asked, opening his door.

"WILL INTERUPTED ITACHI'S BEAUTY NAP!" Kaye replied as she ran past.

"What a dumb-ass." Hidan muttered before going back to his ritual. Everett joined Kaye in her quest to 'Save Will's retarded ass' five hallways later.

"Man, we usually only use, like, a _corner_ of this base." Everett contemplated. "So why's it have to be so big?"

"So that the enemy could get lost and die, if the base was ever discovered. And no real effort on our part." Everett pinned Itachi down, and Kaye cracked her knuckles before performing a very useful jutsu she had created.

"CALMNESS NO JUTSU!" She shouted poking right between two of Itachi's ribs. He immediately calmed down enough to be talked out of making Will a soprano.

"Thank-_god_ for that jutsu you made!" Everett exclaimed after Itachi went back to his room. Kaye nodded, and gave Will the look that seemed to tell him that he was about to become soprano anyway.

"I-I-I-I couldn't help it! I was _b-b-borne _to annoy p-p-p-people!" Will managed to stutter out nervously. Kaye just shook her head before using her jutsu on herself.

"Ding-dong. I should stab you with my scythe." She muttered before whapping the back of his head and walking to Zetsu's garden.

"**What brings you here?**" Zetsu's black half asked. Kaye shrugged.

"I've had enough of Retard number one and Retard number two." Zetsu nodded, showing her understood she was talking about Will and Everett. Even if her didn't really know what retard meant.

"Whatever." he said. "Just don't go there." He pointed to a section of the garden that had fence all around it. "**Leader would have my head if you died**." Kaye gave a short, laugh, but followed his advice. She _did_ have some self-preservation left somewhere inside of her. She sat in a patch of grass, surrounded by dark blue flowers, and meditated.

**Chapter five: The meeting (two weeks later…)**

"Leader says we're allowed to attend this meeting!" Kaye squealed excitedly. Will snorted, and Everett rolled his eyes.

"What's the big deal?" They asked. Kaye almost laughed at their ignorance.

"This could mean we're close to being _official _members, dumbasses!" The girl couldn't help but jump up with delight.

"And that's exciting because?" They both asked.

"Because I've been obsessed with these guys for like, _ever_!" She said, punching the air again.

"Okaaaaay." The boys knew it was best not to makes Kaye even more pumped. They walked through the kitchen and met up with Sasori and Deidara, who has just got back from a mission.

"Heya kiddies!" Deidara said, waving. Kaye and Will looked at each other before going into a very stupid funny routine they had been wanting to perform for a while.

"Aaah! You're Orochimaru in disguise!" Will mockingly shouted.

"Don't molest me!" Kaye added.

"You kidding? Orochimaru's only got the hots for little boys!" Will replied before all of them but Sasori burst into laughter.

"At least _Deidara _thought it was funny." Everett said through his laughter. Suddenly Sasori randomly burst into laughter as loud as theirs, causing them all to laugh even more.

"What the fucking hell?" Hidan exclaimed when him and Kakuzu (also back from a mission) walked into the kitchen.

"Making fun of Orochimaru." Everett explained.

"In that case, don't let me interrupt." Hidan said with a smirk.

"We should get to the meeting room." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Party pooper!" Kaye shot at him as they walked into the meeting room and took their places.

"And on our birthday too." Will whispered in her ear, causing her to burst into hysterical giggles.

"We _have _to wait for Tobi!" Pein was busy explaining to Kisame.

"But leader, it would be so much easier to start with out him!" Kisame protested, just as said ninja _skipped _into the meeting room. So everyone took their seats and the meeting began. It started off normal, Pein going into one of his 'when we rule the world' rants, to which everyone only pretended to pay attention to. After that there were reports about the Demons they were after, and finally a report on the 'rookies' progress and the handing out of new missions.

"Kaye managed to perfect her Jutsu" Konan said, smiling proudly at the younger girl. The two had developed a sister-like relationship, and often had sleepovers in Kaye's room (Since Konan as Pein shared a room) where they giggled and told each other secrets.

"What _is _Kaye's jutsu?" Will asked. Everyone but Konan and Pein nodded in agreement. For Ninjutsu the 'rookies' had only had one teacher each.

"I can bind a person to what I tell them. If I tell them they are going to die by poison, they believe it. Believe it so much that unknowingly to them, their brain reacts as if poisoned, and they simply die the way poison would kill them. If I tell them that a kunai will cut off their finger, their brain reacts as if it has happened, and the finger comes off as if it was taken by a kunai. Plus I can summon cheetahs." The room was as silent as a morgue. Nearly all the Akatsuki were too shocked or freaked out to say or do anything.

"What about Everett?" Pein sighed eventually to break the silence.

"Perfected it." Kisame stated simply, ruffling the teenager's hair.

"And what's _Everett's _Jutsu?" Tobi asked.

"I have a strange connection with wolves, which physically alters my body. I can control how far it goes. Half wolf, full wolf, man with claws. Like Wolverine's from X-Men (only Kaye and Will'll understand that) Claws that are unbreakable. In my wolf state I am impossible to kill or injure. I think anyway. Also I can summon a pack to which I'm the alpha." Everett explained dully. Again, the Akatsuki were speechless.

"Will has completed his as well." Itachi said before Pein asked.

"If I can get close enough to an opponent, I can inject my own chakra into theirs, affecting their chakra network. My chakra is too much powerful for any other living thing, besides a demon, or Kaye and Everett, to have in their system. Therefore it will eventually kill my opponent. I can summon bears."

"You were _right _Leader-sama, the timing was _perfect_." Sasori said, just above a whisper.

"Aren't I _always _right?" Pein asked.

"mhm." All of the Akatsuki said, thinking of the time they had tried to bake a cake without Konan's help, using the cookbook Pein had found. R.I.P. Carl, the Akatsuki's former hamster…

"Okay, Zetsu, you are to go on a spy mission in fire country. I will explain the details after the meeting. Itachi and Kisame are to go check on Orochimaru, and you are to take Everett with you. Kakuzu and Hidan, you two are to go make sure we still control that village along the ocean, take Will with you. Sasori and Deidara, go check to see if we can take Shukaku yet, and I want you to take Kaye with you. Everyone got it? Good. Get to it!" Pein slammed his fist on the table, and the Akatsuki began to leave the room.

"Hey Will!" Hidan shouted to the teenager (who resembled him greatly, only with darker eyes and wing-styled hair. Will's height, however, was closer to Kisame's.). "You got fifteen minutes to pack!"

"That's about how long you have." Kisame stated to Everett.

"Same with you." Sasori said to Kaye. She swallowed nervously and ran to her room, zipping up her _Protest The Hero _sweater. _My first mission! _She thought excitedly. _Oh god, please let it go well!_ She stuffed her jeans and sweats and a whole bunch of other stuff into a tiny bag, grabbed her scythe, and ran to meet Sasori and Deidara at the North entrance.

"Let's go then." Deidara said. They opened the door, and headed to Suna.

**Chapter six: First missions**

"Another two day's travel like this and we'll be in Suna, or very near." Sasori estimated as they set up camp.

"You kept up with us pretty well, for a fourteen year old girl." Deidara stated as he started a mini fire. Kaye gave a short laugh.

"Fifteen." She corrected. "And I was going _slow_, grandpa!" She teased.

"Hey! I'm not _that _much older than you!" Deidara protested.

"I was _joking_!" She said, giggling hysterically.

"Why do you and the other two joke so much?" Sasori asked. Kaye shrugged.

"The way we were raised. Most people in ________ are very laid back and enjoy fun."

"Ah." It was very quiet amongst them for a while.

"Hey Kaye, can you cook?" Sasori asked. She shook her head.

"My cooking ability only spreads to toast and instant noodles, and sometimes I burn the toast."

"Well _that _sucks. The only one who can cook is Konan." Kaye shrugged.

"Everett can cook… a little. He's used to making himself supper and such."

"hm." Sasori put the instant noodles over the fire, and poured some water on them. "It'll be another half-hour before these are ready." Kay sighed.

"If that's your guesstimation, I'm gonna go work." Both men stared at her.

"Work?" Deidara questioned. Kaye giggled.

"I write stories, poems, and occasionally songs that I haven't the talent to sing. That's where Konan got the idea for my jutsu. I guess I sometimes think of it as an art, the images I can create with words on paper, or with my voice." Both men stared, their eyes and mouths (even Deidara's hands) were wide open.

"How long should art last?" Deidara demanded.

"I don't really give a damn, as long as someone has enjoyed it." Both of them continued to stare as she grabbed her notebook and sat with her back against the tree staring off in to space, and occasionally writing something down.

_(deleted because I SUCK at poetry)_

"She's actually really good." Sasori whispered as he read one of Kaye's poems later that night when the other two were asleep. He had never really thought his feelings for Kaye much different from the other Akatsuki members. Like an uncle would love a niece, and nothing more than that. Now, he wasn't so sure. He looked over at her face.

Sure, the child wasn't the most gorgeous girl out there. Her eyebrows were non-existent, he hair paper thin and short. But the acne she had when the 'rookies' first came had cleared up. And the girl had found ways to make _s-rank criminals _laugh for god's sake. _She's special in her own way. _Sasori thought proudly, still unsure of how he felt about her. It was obvious she liked him. The way she tried to conceal her blush when he was talking to her or smiled at her. The way she sometimes doodled his ring kanji on her hand in pen and hid it from everyone else.

Still mulling over his feelings for her, Sasori lay down in his own sleeping bag. _She's grown quite a bit too. _He thought _Before she was up to my chest, now she is at my shoulders. On the other hand, both Will and Everett make me look like a midget. Who would have thought the three could change so much in three and a half months?_

"psst, Itachi." Everett whispered. Itachi chose not to reply. "Itachi." Again no reply. "Itachi… Itachi… Itachi… Sempai… Sempai… Sempai… Sempai… Sempai… Weasel… Weasel… Weasel… Weasel… Weasel… Itachi… Itachi… Ita-"

"_What?_" Itachi hissed, throwing a kunai and purposely missing Everett's head by inches.

"Hi." Everett said, giggling. When both older males stared at him in dis-belief, his giggles turned into a nervous laugh. "What? I borrowed it from a cartoon character." Kisame smirked and ruffled Everett's hair.

"You've grown kid." Due to Everett's huge growth spurt, he was only about a centimetre shorter than Kisame now. "But you haven't matured in the slightest." Everett looked down to his black shirt with _I'm da shit _written in blood red letters. His eyes wandered past his ripped jeans and sneakers to look at the ground.

"Whoa! When the hell'd that happen? The ground looks so far away!" he exclaimed.

"If possible, he's _lost _intellect and maturity." Itachi commented.

"Heeeey!" Everett protested. "I couldn't multiply _shit _before, and now I can do like, may age level math!" At that moment he tripped in a hole. "oops!" He shouted loudly, 'accidentally' making Itachi fall with him.

"You bastard." Itachi hissed, before letting it go. Everett smirked and ruffled Itachi's hair.

"It feels good to be taller than someone who's older than me!" He shouted, punching the air. Kisame laughed.

"That's how _I _always feel kid!" Everett seemed to have lost interest in their chat, as he had began to hum the lyrics to a song.

"Dear agony…. Just let go of meeee…." Everett hummed. Itachi punched him harshly on the shoulder. "Sorry!" Everett said quickly.

"What was that song?" Kisame asked.

"Dear agony, by Breaking Benjamin." Everett explained "They're my favourite band. Actually, I think Will and Kaye like them too. But I'm not so sure. Even Will and Konan know very little about who Kaye is on the inside any more."

"Really?" Kisame asked, keen to keep the teenager on a topic that wouldn't tempt Itachi to kill him. Everett nodded.

"No one's seen the real her in four years. Not even me and Will."

"Hn. Sort of like my hatred-lacking brother." Itachi commented.

"_Do not _let her hear you comparing her to him. I might not be the brightest, but I know that she venomously _hates _that guy!" Itachi smirked.

"Then I think I'll mention the connection in front of her for an excuse to get back at her for that prank she and Will pulled on me." Itachi said, fingering the one part of his hair that was still hot pink.

"Leader wouldn't let you fight." Kisame pointed out. "He'd lecture you on pissing off Kaye and then he'd get Konan to do meditation exercises with her." Itachi's eyes lit up at the prospect of Kaye having to meditate, until he remembered that her and Konan were not-technically-related-sisters.

"Damn." He muttered.

Will sighed, thinking about the days He, Everett, and Kaye had spent sitting in a random field in the country. _We were so different then, _he mused. _So much more peaceful. The owner of the field didn't even mind that we played there. He even helped us build a clubhouse in the bush._

"Why do you walk so close to criminals?" A very pretty passing girl asked him. Kakuzu had chosen a very public road to travel on for some reason, so he had to walk a little bit to the side, so as he wouldn't be connected to the Akatsuki before the other two. His blood red shirt with the black….explosion….thingy and almost black jeans were probably a giveaway though. He shrugged.

"They ain't bothering me." He replied simply before politely excusing himself and continuing on. Kakuzu and Hidan hadn't even stopped. _Damn them! _He thought _I could barley keep up before! _He shifted his axe to a much more comfortable position and flung a kunai with a note. As he had hoped, it hit Hidan in the shoulder, startling the immortal. After reading it, Hidan complained and swore loudly, before nodding.

"Thank god you thought to stop." Kakuzu said as they ate the packed sandwiches.

"We shouldn't travel so publicly." Will advised. "People kept asking me why I was walking so close to criminals." Kakuzu nodded.

"I have some bounty business in the next town, but I agree. After that, we take lesser roads."

"Is _that _fucking why you wanted to take the main road?" Hidan asked incredulously. Kakuzu nodded.

"Well… at least I got some pretty girls looking at me." Will stated optimistically, and unwisely. "Bitch, you _killed _my shoulder!" Hidan exploded, punching Will in the gut. "If Leader hadn't fucking ordered us not to fucking kill you, I'd sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama!" Will laughed.

"Itachi hates me more." He pointed out. Hidan and Kakuzu chucked. Itachi's face had been _hilarious _when he had walked out of the bathroom with hot pink hair.

"Kaye was calling him 'female version of Sakura' for weeks." Kakuzu recalled.

"Them liking each other was a lost cause before they even met." Hidan muttered. They sat for another half hour, talking about Will's latest prank idea (colouring a fake version of Deidara's robe lime green and lemon yellow) before heading off again.

**Chapter seven: Official Ninja, and Official members**

It took all of Kaye's energy not to leap out of bed that day. She was so excited for the meeting that she almost sang in the shower. Her makeup was done extra carefully, and she was in her short sleeve shirt and sweats.

"Excited?" Sasori asked when she walked into the living room humming under her breath. No one but him, Pein, Kaye, and Konan were up yet, since it was eight. Most of the members liked to sleep in.

"Mhm." Kaye replied, sitting on the couch beside him. She could tell he was bored, because he was watching an old cartoon show.

"Want the remote?" He asked, holding it out to her. She shook her head.

"Nah, this show reminds me of when I was younger." They stared at the TV in silence for a while. "Know what would be funny?" Kaye asked, unable to stand the silence that (thanks to her class) she was not used to. Sasori shook his head. "Making Kisame watch 'Finding Nemo'." He snorted.

"What the hell's that?"

"A story about a little fishy getting taken from his daddy, and stuck in a fish tank where his nickname is 'Shark Bait'. And then his daddy is swimming the ocean with another fishy to find him. They come across some sharks that don't eat fish and-" Sasori covered her mouth.

"I get it." He said, removing his hand. Kaye had to quickly duck her head to hide her blush. "Yeah, it would be funny." He added, to ease some of the unintentionally inflicted awkwardness.

"And then I'd make Hidan watch 'The Little Drummer Boy'!" She whispered excitedly.

"I'm not even going to ask." Sasori muttered. Kaye folded her hands in a mockingly posh manner.

"I respect that decision." She said, half bowing.

"You're weird." Sasori stated, trying to conceal his laughter. Kaye grinned, her face still slightly more red than usual.

"Why thank you." She said, doing another silly half-bow. Sasori laughed this time.

"Who needs jutsu when you can make your enemy laugh to death?" He jokingly asked. She shrugged.

"You're one of the few who laughs at my jokes. I'm not usually the type to bring attention to myself. I save that honour for Will and Ev."

"_What _did you just call me?" Everett asked from the doorway. Kaye and Sasori whipped around, shocked that Everett was up. _If looks could kill, _thought Sasori.

"Eret, eret, eret-eret-eret-eret! I meant Everett!" Kaye semi-screeched. Everett moved towards the couch. Just when it looked like he was going to punch her very hard, he lowered his fist and knocked her shoulder.

"Ah, I'm just playing! I know you're not dumb enough to forget the 'eret'!" With that he walked back out of the room, no doubt heading to the kitchen.

"He _hates _it when people forget the 'eret'. It makes him feel like a chick." Kaye explained, noticing that Sasori was not scared, but in shock.

"Um, Okaaaaaaay…" Was all Sasori could manage. _Never thought I'd see a S-Rank criminal freaked out, _Kate thought.

"Sasori, Midget, help me wake everyone up, Konan's making pancakes for breakfast!" Everett said excitedly, running back into the room.

"Okay." Kaye said with a sigh. Once she was out of sight of the other two, she allowed a small smile. The memories that old nickname the boys had started to use for her again brought back. Running through fields, pretending their bikes were tanks and throwing pinecones at each other, laughing. Back before her world crumbled all around her, and the Pain had come.

"Up. Now. Pancakes!" She ordered, kicking Kisame's leg before leaving his messy room. "I've done my part," She decided before heading to the kitchen. "Sasori and Everett can get everyone else."

The big night was finally there! The members walked into the meeting room excitedly, talking amongst themselves. The three 'rookies' sat nervously where Pein's podium usually was, too emotional (nervous, excited, ect.) to say anything. Kaye was staring at a spot on the wall, zoned out.

"Ahem, it's time." Pein announced to the criminals. Kaye, Everett, and Will stood up so that Konan could place their robes on them. Pein handed them headbands with clouds (Shaped like on their robes).

"You three are officially Ninjas belonging to the Akatsuki." He announced. They did up their cloaks, and put their headbands on. Kaye's was around her neck, Will's on his upper right arm, and Everett's was on his upper right arm as well. "These headbands act the same way as the other member's rings." Pein announced. The three newest members looked at each other excitedly. "Everett is the leader of your team." Pein finished.

The three walked down and sat at their spots at the oval table. Pein moved the chairs and put his podium back.

"One other thing before we conclude." He said, pulling Konan up. She blushed, an unusual action for her. "Konan and I won't be going out on missions for a while because…"

"I-I-I'm pregnant!" Konan blurted to get it over with. Kaye smiled to herself. She had know the delicious secret for a week, but had been sworn to secrecy by Konan. Not even Pein had known at that point.

"Fucking finally!" Hidan commented, resulting in a death stare from Pein. "Er…" No one came to Hidan's rescue, but fortunately for him, Pein was feeling unusually merciful because of the newest member's progress.

"Everyone can leave. No new missions yet." Pein announced. There was a general stir of gratitude as the members left the meeting room. There was also words of congratulations to Konan and the three-man team. Well, at least as much congratulations as S-Rank criminals could give. In the midst of the commotion, Kaye managed to slip away unnoticed… or so she thought.

"Finally, proof to prove them all wrong." She whispered, standing on the balcony (They have a charm that works a lot like Hogwarts. Anyone who is not part of the organization will not see the Akatsuki, and the base looks like a ruin). "Proof that I'm actually _worth _the air I breathe." She had not noticed she was crying until a warm tear hit her hand.

"You okay?" Sasori asked from behind. Kaye stiffened. She had just become a member of the _Akatsuki_! She didn't want to make a wuss out of herself already.

"I'm fine." She replied in as normal of voice as she could master, without turning to face the puppet master.

"I don't believe you." Sasori whispered. Kaye jumped. He was a lot closer than she had thought. "Come on, let's go inside." Sasori continued. "You'll catch a cold and piss off Leader-Sama in the rain." Kaye sighed, but let him drag her back into the living room that was rarely used. "So," He said once they had seated themselves on the couch. "Tell me. What's wrong?" Kaye was un aware that she was still crying until another tear hit her hand. She whipped it off absently.

"It's nothing." She replied. "Just a little homesick. That's all." She noticed Sasori's critical stare. "Really!" She said defensively. "I'm fine!" Sasori just shook his head.

"Do you _really _want me to get Everett or Will to come here and tell me what's wrong with you?" Kaye's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Good." He said, bringing her close to him. "Now tell me what's wrong." Kaye sighed.

"It's a long story." She muttered. He shrugged.

"Okay, first, I stopped being friends with a girl named Anna, which made me lonely. Neither of the boys really paid me any attention at school. Then Everett and a whole bunch of my other friends moved, and Will and I fell apart." She talked for about and hour before concluding with: "That's basically it. You know the rest."

"Wow." Sasori whispered. He put a hand on her heart, ignoring her flinch. "No wonder you're so violent." Kaye got up and ran out the door to her room. The solitude would be a comfort for her, and she would be able to reassemble the mask which hid her emotions.

_I've made my decision. _Sasori thought. _I'll fight for her heart. She doesn't appear to like me anymore though. That's a setback. She was kind of looking at Deidara a lot… but that could be just me._ Sasori sat there until dawn, thinking of way to win the girl's heart.

**Chapter Eight: To be feared**

"Who's that?" A little girl asked her mother, pointing to the three figures in cloaks, each with heavy weapons on their backs. The mother grabbed her daughter and ran inside their house, bolting it behind them.

"I thought you said The Hidden Leaf had good security." One of them said loudly to the others. The figure gave a girlish laugh.

"I _did_. Before I was a _villain _with a _weapon_." Kaye replied. "What are we doing here again Everett?" She asked the tallest (but only slightly compared to the person on his left) one in the middle.

"To test the skills of nine tails." He said. She shrugged. "Should be easy." Everett added, looking to his left where Will was extremely confused. Will still didn't know as much as the other two about this world. Pein had explained much to Everett since he was their leader, and Kaye read the manga. But Will was only lightly informed by anyone.

"Are we allowed to kill anyone?" Kaye asked. Everett shook his head. "Damn." She muttered. "And here I was hoping I could get the chance to obliterate Sakura." The boys laughed. "And Sasuke." This made them laugh even more, until they remembered that they were to remain calm, cool, and mysterious. After all, no one knew who they were, and they had their hats on.

"NARUTO, SASUKE! GET BACK HERE!"

"IF YOU ARE ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU!" Will deflected Sasuke's kunai easily.

"Sheesh." He said. "I'm _obviously _much taller than the guy you spaz!"

"Kaye, you hold the pink haired girl back, Will, get the Uchiha. _I'll _test Kyuubi!" Everett shouted at his team mates. He pulled out his giant sword, and turned to face Naruto. For some odd reason no one was around, and they went on completely unnoticed.

"Okay, but remember, it wasn't _my _idea if I kill her!" Kaye shouted back, grabbing Sakura and putting one of the scythe blades to the other girl's neck. "Trust me sweetie." She whispered in a scary voice. "It's completely and utterly personal." She gave a short, evil laugh. "And you're really lucky I have lots of self-control right now." She sounded like her bloodlust was close to getting the best of her. Especially with _Sakura_ within her grasp.

"What did she do to you?" Sasuke asked in a clear voice, not even trying to fight Will's restraint. Everett and Naruto stood facing each other. Naruto kept looking desperately at his friends.

"It's not what she _has _done. It's what she _will _do. If I don't kill her before hand. Which, knowing me, I probably will."

"_Enough_, Kaye. We didn't come here to talk about how much you hate Sakura. We came here to test the Kyuubi." Everett commanded. Kaye begrudgingly fell silent. Naruto gulped and Everett smirked. Of course, no one could see his smirk, since the three Akatsuki members were still wearing their hats. "We do not intend to kill you, or fatally injure you." Everett said to Naruto. With a quick glance in Kaye's direction, he changed his mind. "Except Kaye. She might kill the pink haired one. She the one who kills your man?" he asked Turing to Kaye. At the same time all three hats fell to the ground. Will and Everett were smirking, and recognition appeared on Sasuke and Sakura's faces.

"He is _not _my man!" She snarled. "He's just one of my best friends. And Yes, that's why I deeply and utterly _hate _her." She pulled her scythe blade tighter against Sakura's skin, causing blood in one place.

"Haven't we seen you before?" Sasuke asked. Kaye smirked with the boys.

"Yup." Will replied as Everett and Naruto began to battle (With Naruto constantly trying to free Sakura).

"It's no use, you dobe! Sasuke shouted to him. "They seem to be almost stronger than Itachi!" At Itachi's name, Will began to giggle (I know, a boy giggling sounds weird) hysterically.

"His hair's still partly _hot pink _right now!" He whispered to Sasuke. "All thanks to my lady friend over there and me."

"NARUTO, GET AWAY! GO SOMEWHERE SAFE, NOW!" Everett swore loudly before motioning to retreat.

"Kill if you have to!" he mouthed to the other two. They nodded and released Sakura and Sasuke. In one big movement, all three swung their weapons at the Jounin and Chunin. An angry wolf ripped someone's throat right beside Kaye as they battled their way out of the village. That gave her the idea to summon one of her cheetahs.

"Could you help out Bullet?" She asked, swiping her scythe and narrowly avoiding killing Kakashi. The creature nodded and began attacking everyone in sight who wasn't wearing an Akatsuki robe. Kaye continued to swipe her scythe, every now and then almost not killing.

"Hah! So close!" Will shouted, hopping on the bear he had summoned. Kaye swore loudly at the realization that she was the only one who could not ride the animal she had summoned. She immediately summoned a bigger cheetah, and they escaped the village.

"Nine Tails could not defeat me in the basics." Everett reported to Zetsu, so that he could get the information to Pein immediately. Zetsu nodded before disappearing. "You two okay?" He asked his team mates.

"Not a scratch, and I've healed Will's minor cut." Kaye said proudly. Will grinned in agreement. They exchanged high-fives before continuing to head back to the base.

Within a kilometre from the base, Everett's wolf senses acted up. "Four Leaf ninja headed our way! One each! We'll let one live so that he can tell what happened!" He shouted to the other two. They nodded before the team came to a halt, each looking ready. Out of the bushes came Kakashi with three other Leaf Ninja.

"Don't fight Kakashi unless you have to, he has Sharigan." Kaye advised. Will and Everett nodded.

"Righto!" they replied. All three summoned their animals again to keep Kakashi busy while they killed the other three. Kaye faced-off with a middle-aged woman, who was constantly throwing kunai. Kaye smirked arrogantly. It would take more than kunai to take _her _down. She did her hand sighs, trapping the Leaf ninja in her ninjutsu.

"You will immediately die as though a sword pierced your side." She declared to the woman who began to bleed from a wound that had not been there before. The woman cursed her many times, but Kaye completely ignored her and ran to check on Kakashi (Who was easily distracted by their animals).

Everett, meanwhile, had brought out what he called his 'Wolverine claws'. He was too lazy to use his sword, so he chose the second best attack. Within fifty seconds of his claws breaking many of the opponent's weapons, he ran out of weapons. Everett ended the fight quickly after that, stabbing not only through the opponent, but a good three centimetres into the ground.

Will and _his _opponent were using their bare hands to fight, weapons lay aside for when the other was too weak to fight back anymore. He was constantly searching for a good time to put his palm somewhere close to his opponent's heart. This battle lasted the longest of the three, and Everett and Kaye stood waiting. Much to their surprise the ninja threw a shuriken with poison on it at them. Obviously they dodged, but nonetheless this was obviously a strong opponent. Since he was able to battle Will _and _throw a shuriken at them at the same time.

"I'll take some of this for Sasori, to see if he knows how to make this stuff." Kaye announced to Everett who promptly agreed.

"REINFORECEMENTS!" the man shouted into a radio before Will managed to palm his heart. The man collapsed from the pressure of Will's chakra inside his body. He lay there writhing in Pain. Within two minutes, he was dead.

"Um, guys?" Everett and Will turned their attention to Kaye.

"Hm?

"Hate to break it to you, but we've got company."

"SHIT!" all three shouted at once. They used much of their chakra fighting off ten more leaf ninja. Kaye was utterly exhausted, because after the battle she healed their wounds. But they did make it back to the base un-followed. The news of their strength spread through all five great nations, making the name 'Akatsuki' even more terrifying.

**Chapter Eight: The Drama starts!**

Everett poked Itachi, yet _again_. There had been virtually nothing for him to do but annoy Itachi all afternoon. Will was setting up another prank, and Kaye was in her room. No one was really sure of what she was doing, but they knew better than to interrupt her. Tobi had learned that the hard way. Anyway, Everett poked Itachi again, and again, and again until…

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!" Everett narrowly avoided loosing his arm.

"Sorry mate, but there ain't nothing better to do right now." He said with a shrug. Itachi scowled an muttered something about 'irritating bastard' and 'kill someday' before stomping off to the kitchen. "Well you're no fun!" He shouted at the retreating Uchiha's back. He sat there in silence for ten minutes before deciding to go find Will. He might be able to help with the prank…

"Why do you feel obliged to ask me first?" Pein asked. Sasori flinched. This was a rather awkward subject to be talking about with Leader-Sama, especially with Konan there too.

"I thought you didn't want us to have that kind of relationship with her." He muttered. Konan snorted.

"We said nothing about love, and aren't you a puppet? So technically you can't have kids anyway." Sasori sighed.

"No, I can still have kids. You do _not _want to know how, but I can. That's why I wanted to ask. I wasn't sure if Leader would be okay with it. Not that I've even ever _dreamed _about getting her pregnant." Pein sighed.

"It'd be hypocritical to say no to you. So my answer is yes. You may." Sasori couldn't help but grin at this news. "But." Sasori's grin quickly vanished. "You can't get her pregnant." Sasori's grin returned. He nodded to show that he agreed and dashed off to find Kaye. Just as he was passing Deidara's room, he heard her familiar laugh mixed in with his.

"Damn you Deidara." He growled listening to their laughter. "I made it clear to you that she was _mine_!" he felt a flurry of emotions, rage, sadness, love, and the extreme want to kill Deidara. He punched the wall opposite of Deidara's room before running off to Zetsu's garden. The plant man would leave him alone, and that would give him time to think. _Yes, her and Deidara is a setback, _He thought as he ran through the base. _But maybe I can convince leader to give a mission with just her and me. _He smirked. "He is going down!"

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kaye asked through her laughter. Her and Deidara were laughing hysterically at the unconscious Tobi, lying at Kaye's feet. She had come to Deidara to ask him if she could fly on his bird, and Tobi had followed. She had punched him and knocked him out once he was discovered, and that was hilarious to her and Deidara.

"Un-un-un, Who cares?" Deidara replied, clutching his side. She shrugged.

"Well, I _probably _should, but honestly, I don't!" They laughed again, until they heard a loud thump.

"What the hell was that, un?" Deidara questioned. She shrugged and pointed to the door. He nodded in agreement and they both walked towards the door. He slowly opened it and peered out. "There's nothing out here, un!" He exclaimed in exasperation. She pushed past him and scanned the area herself.

"Yes there is." She contradicted, causing him to scowl. "There's a small dent in the wall. Whoever hit it was trying not to break the wall obviously." She ran her hand across the dent. "Wonder who-"

"HI KAYE-CHAN, HI DEIDARA SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted. They both groaned. The break from Tobi had been nice while it lasted.

"Quiet Tobi, we're trying to solve a mystery!" Kaye snapped. She turned her attention back to the dent.

"Useless, un, _anybody _could have made that." Deidara reminded her. She grimaced, but otherwise made no reply. Tobi randomly started to bounce around and singing a very irritating song.

"SHUT UP!" Both Deidara and Kaye shouted. They both went to punch Tobi, but he disappeared. In an unclear series of events, Deidara fell on the ground, with Kaye on top. And of course, Sasori and Hidan happened to walk in right after they landed, due to the loud thud they had made.

"HOLY SHIT, GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Hidan shouted, covering his eyes. Both Deidara and Kaye gasped, and their eyes widened. In another unclear series of events, with her trying to get up and him trying to push her off, she ended up underneath him. It was hard to tell who it was most awkward for. Sasori, who was heartbroken for the _second _time today, Kaye, who only liked Deidara the way she liked Will and Everett, or Deidara, who was afraid of what Sasori was likely to do to him now. Oh, or Hidan who was under the impression that Deidara and Kaye were doing something dirty.

"Stop moving so I can get up." He murmured in her ear. Sasori and Hidan gasped. To them it had sounded like '_we can continue later, I'll get up now._' Deidara rolled off her and they both stood up and walked away. Deidara went to his room, and Kaye (Oblivious to Sasori, and Deidara's awkward moment when she was on top of Dei) went to find Will and Everett.

"Sasori and I caught Deidara and Kaye getting down and dirty today!" Hidan announced loudly to everyone at supper. "We might have a mini-Leader _and _a mini Deidara running around soon!" Kaye sighed and looked at Konan with a pointed expression. She nodded and motioned to the plate an the dining room door. Kaye nodded back and took her plate to her room to eat.

"Hidan, I'd shut up if I were you!" Deidara snapped. Kisame smirked.

"Probably grumpy because he hasn't gotten any from her yet." He commented. Deidara's eye twitched.

"They're gonna get it on tonight!" Hidan replied. Okay, screw the eye, _all _of Deidara was twitching now. He was too pissed, and scared (Sasori was probably gonna roast him alive!) to say anything in their defence. Fortunately for him, Konan budged in to the conversation.

"You guys, Kaye wouldn't giver herself to Deidara if you paid her a million bucks! She's the take-it-slow type of girl. Kakuzu, punch Hidan and Kisame for me, I'm too lazy to get up." She snapped. Kakuzu did what Konan asked, and all but knocked both of them out.

"I didn't even know Kaye _liked _Deidara." Will commented. "She's usually all shy and blushing when she likes a guy." Deidara grinded his teeth. Was it _seriously _only Konan and him who knew who Kaye _really _liked?

"She doesn't. **she likes-**" Konan stopped Zetsu and gave him the 'say-it-and-I'll-kill-you-for-her' stare. He swallowed hard. "Yes m'am" His white half squeaked quietly. Okay. Make that Konan, Deidara, and possibly Zetsu.

Later that night Sasori approached Pein rather nervously. "Er, Leader, can I ask you a favour?" He asked. Pein raised his eyebrows critically, but nodded. "Could you maybe… send me on a mission with just Kaye?" Sasori let out a deep breath.

"Sure. You two are to go check out that village by the ocean. And you are to leave immediately." Sasori grinned.

"Thanks Leader-Sama!" Pain grunted and muttered something about Konan before walking off.

**Chapter Nine: The End?**

"So, _why _did we have to leave on this mission at one in the _fucking_ morning?" Kaye asked as they set up camp. It was now a day later, and neither of them could go any further without a rest. Okay, so maybe it was ten at night. Doesn't matter.

"I dunno, Leader's orders. Why? Pissed about it?" He asked with a small smirk. She nodded and got into her sleeping bag.

"It's _freezing_. Why did you pack thin ones?" She asked.

"Underestimation of the weather." He replied. She sighed and mumbled something about 'packing better next time'. He noticed her shivering and his smirk turned into a grin. Now was his chance! He lay down beside her and pulled her into his chest. She gasped.

"Wh-wh-wh-what-?" was all she could stutter out. He wondered if she was blushing or wanted to kill him.

"Sorry. But I want a _chance_. I want to prove to you all the reasons why you- you should choose me instead of Deidara!" He could tell she was blushing now. She turned around to face him, unable to speak. "Please, I'll do _anything _to make you happy!" He continued, his tone leading towards pleading now.

"A-a-anything?" She whispered. He nodded and, uncertainly, stroked her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She shyly moved his arm and stood up. He sighed in an understanding way.

"It's alright." He said, standing up. "You like Deidara, I understand." She was shaking uncontrollably now, and he began to wonder why. "Are you cold or something?" He asked moving closer.

"_Deidara_." She turned to face him and he realized she was laughing. "You think _I _like _Deidara_?" She suppressed back another fit of giggles.

"What?" She shook her head and, awkwardly because she wasn't usually that kind of person, snuggled into his chest.

"Guys are _so _clueless sometimes." She said, suppressing even more giggles. He looked down at her face and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"So-so-so, you _don't _like Deidara?" He asked, feeling very confused. "Then what was with that thing in the hallway?"

"Well, we were both going to hit Tobi, but he disappeared. Then we tried to get up the same time when you and Hidan were there." He grunted and stroked her hair.

"Well, I guess I can live with that." He muttered lifting her chin up with his other hand. He felt her heart beating quickly and loudly as he moved closer. When their lips finally met, Her heart skipped a beat, and he was worried that she was going to pass out. But instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Catching on, he put his arms back around her waist, pulling her as close as was physically possible. They pulled away at the same time, her gasping for air (he's a puppet so technically he doesn't have to breathe, right?).

"Wow." She managed to say between gasps. He smirked before kissing her forehead and, somehow, pulling her even closer. She yawned widely, and it was at that time he realized that they should be getting some sleep. He let her go and re-arranged their sleeping bags so that he could keep her warm.

"Night." He whispered stroking her hair. She grinned and stroked his face.

"Sleep tight." He winked and kissed her again before they fell asleep. They were both thinking the same thing; _he(she)'s finally mine._

"We're close to being back, right?" Kaye asked, not missing a beat as they ran through the forest. Sasori nodded.

"Mhm." An explosion suddenly echoed through the forest, undoubtedly one of Deidara's.

"Tobi must've pissed Dei off again." Kaye said with a laugh. Sasori nodded and they continued back to the base.

One of Will's bears tackled one of the Leaf shinobi that was too close to Konan. "We're in trouble!" Will shouted to Everett. The other teenager nodded in agreement as he slashed someone with his sword.

"Fuck, where's Midget when you need her?" Everett asked, dodging another attack. A flash of pink caught his eye. _What the fuck are they thinking, brining Genin here?_ He thought. In that moment he felt his heartbeat stutter, heard several people scream. Everett fell to the ground, dead from one of Kakashi's weapons. Will's temper seared.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" He shouted taking a harsh swipe at Kakashi. Obviously, he missed. And now he was stuck taking care of Konan all alone. "Dammit! Hurry up Kaye!" He whispered. He caught Itachi's eye and smirked. Today he was going to Itachi a favour. He aimed a Kunai at Sasuke. And narrowly missed. "Shit!" He hissed. Sasuke smirked at him, and his face froze. Blood dripped from his mouth and Sasuke fell dead, just like Everett had. And behind him stood a grinning Kaye.

"Take that you self-centred bastard!" She screeched, turning on Sakura. Will had been so absorbed with watching Kaye kill Sasuke, he hadn't noticed the poisoned kunai in his side. He choked, before felling to the ground, quickly killed by a rouge shuriken from someone else.

"NO!" Kaye yelled, tears sliding down her face. Anger boiled inside of her, and she immediately turned on Sakura.

"You will immediately die while watching your most tortuous moments, bitch!" She screeched in anger, before chopping Sakrura's head off, forgetting her jutsu. She also forgot about Kakashi, who used a jutsu that killed her (A/N: I don't really know much about Kakashi's jutsus).

"NO!" She heard Sasori scream before she hit the ground.

The world went black.

**Chapter Ten: Wait… could somebody please tell me what's going on? **(Kaye's POV)

I wake up with a groan. Did Sasori and I reported to Leader that we still control the village? I'm not too sure. I gaze across my room at the familiar Naruto poster. Wait…. _Naruto poster_? What the hell? I look around, and realize that this familiar room is entirely different from the one I'm _used _to. I sigh sadly. Of course; it was all a dream. Sasori didn't exist, and he didn't love me. I groan again before grabbing some sweats and a t-shirt. Before stepping into the shower I look at myself in the mirror. Huh. Weird. My eyes reflect the same way they did in the dream. Smarter than I normally am, with knowledge of poison, and death. I roll my eyes.

"Why did it have to be just a dream?" I ask rhetorically. I remove my clothes and turn on the water. Before I use the soap I notice something on my stomach. "Impossible." I whisper. There was the scar from the time Hidan and I had gotten into a fight and I had accidentally tripped into a kunai that was laying on the floor. I shrug it off as a random figment of my imagination and head to school.

"Hey Kaye!" I grin at the familiar voice. Wait… Didn't Everett move? So why the hell was he in __________? Everett quickly catches up to me thanks to his… long… legs? He is much taller than I remember him and, just like me, he still has some of his scars from my dream. "I had the craziest dream last night!" He exclaims excitedly. I nod.

"Me too." His eyes brighten as Will joins us.

"Guys, you'll _never _guess what I dreamed about last night!" The excitement is in his voice too. Which was… deeper? God, how the fuck do you mature and grow as tall as they did (not to mention get several scars) in one night? At the same time we all shout the same thing.

"We were in the Akatsuki in my dream!" We stare at each other.

"Did all three of us die in your dreams too?" I ask them. The boys shrug.

"I died and woke up." Everett explains. Will nods.

"Same, Everett died, then I did and woke up." I grin.

"We had the same dream! That's freaky but cool! I was _wondering _why things were going the way I'd want them to go." We all laugh.

"Kaye and Sasori sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Will teases. Everett nods his head.

"First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Sasori pushing a baby carriage!" I snort.

"He's a fricken _puppet_! He can't have kids!" I am no longer laughing, but the boys are practically in hysterics.

"Unless he saved his-" I cut Everett off there.

"Perv!" I shout, blushing at the gross thought. They continue to tease me as we near homeroom.

"Everett's back!" Cara announces to everyone in the room. All three of our jaws drop.

"Oh, that's right. We came back yesterday," Everett whispers. "You two didn't notice because you were used to seeing me in the dream. I guess we all assumed me moving was part of the dream." Will and I nod in agreement, glad nobody else had heard that. If anybody ever found out about our dream, they'd think we're crazy. The rest of the day, we reminisce about the dream, waiting for the time when we could go to the fort. Five minutes before last bell, we hear our names on the intercom.

"What the fuck did we do wrong?" Will asks as we walk towards the school office. I shrug.

"Maybe we're all going to an asylum because they already know about the dream." We laugh at the ridiculous suggestion.

"A strange man told me to give you these." Our secretary says to us, holding out- wait…… our _headbands_? How was _that _possible? "Oh, and he told me to tell you (and I quote) 'it's a boy, named after me' Whatever. You know this man?" We all grab our headbands, recognising them for the small scrapes and scratches that are so familiar to us. It is in that moment I understand everything. The member that had come to give us our headbands had also used a jutsu so that no time seemed to have passed while we were actually gone for months.

"What did he look like?" Everett asks, breaking my train of thought. After she describes the man to us, we confirm that we know him, and the bell rings. We leave the school laughing. Once we were out of hearing range of everybody else, we all (Laughingly) shout the same name.

"Pein!"


End file.
